


Sherlock: "A study in pink" oder "No one ever cared"

by TSihek



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-05
Updated: 2011-10-05
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSihek/pseuds/TSihek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es gibt in Folgen der ersten Staffel von „Sherlock“ so viele kleine und größere Momente – Blicke, Gesten, aber auch Sätze – die mir nicht aus dem Sinn gehen. Und dann gibt es da auch noch die eine oder andere fehlende Szene, die getippt sein wollte…  dabei herausgekommen ist das hier.</p><p>Die gleiche Episode wird auch noch aus der Sicht zweier anderer Personen dargestellt. </p><p>Anmerkung: Die Dialoge sind weitgehend und möglichst wortgetreu aus dem Film „A study in pink“ entnommen worden und gehören nicht mir.<br/>Leider lässt das Programm eine genauere Kennzeichnung durch andere Schriftfarben nicht zu, und Fettdruck oder schrägen Text wollte ich in dieser Menge nicht verwenden.<br/>Die direkt aus der Episode entnommenen Passagen sind deshalb nicht besonders gekennzeichnet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

0 ~ 0 * 0 ~ 0

 

Sherlock:"A study in pink“ oder „No one ever cared“

0 ~ 0 * 0 ~ 0

 

Der Tag begann, wie so viele andere zuvor.   
Molly hatte, ganz meinen gestrigen Anweisungen folgend, eine frische Leiche für mich bereitgelegt. Mit ihrer Hilfe wollte ich heute einen Fall abschließen.

Sie hatte den Mann gekannt. Hm. Sollte mir ihre Bemerkung, er wäre nett gewesen, etwas sagen? Wohl eher nicht. Sie plapperte oft, typisch für so viele Frauen, mehr oder weniger unsinniges Zeug.  
Ich ignorierte sie und führte den Versuch durch, bei dem es darum ging festzustellen, in welchem Maße sich Blutergüsse durch die Einwirkung einer Peitsche, also eines weitgehend flexiblen Gegenstandes, auf der Haut eines Toten zeigten.

Sie sah mich etwas irritiert, aber deshalb nicht weniger pflichtbewusst an, als ich sie schließlich darum bat mir die Ergebnisse des Versuchs per SMS mitzuteilen. Sie würde es tun. So wie sie stets tat, worum ich sie bat. Genauso, wie sie mir den Kaffee bringen würde. Warum sie allerdings Lippenstift aufgetragen hatte, erschloss sich mir nicht.

Im Labor empfing mich Stille und ich war erleichtert darüber, mich nicht mit dem Getuschel und den Bemerkungen der Studenten oder etwaiger Labormitarbeiter abgeben zu müssen. Natürlich kannten sie mich hier, ich war schließlich oft genug anwesend.  
Musste ich ihre Anwesenheit deswegen mögen? Nein.

Ich vertiefte mich in die Versuche, die hoffentlich die eine oder andere noch offene Frage dieses Falles klären würde.  
Schritte vor der Tür – nicht Molly, zwei Personen, schwer und energisch deshalb vermutlich männlich, einer trat unregelmäßig auf, hinkte er? – holten mich aus meiner Konzentration. Ich sah kurz auf, als Stamford und ein weiterer Mann das Labor betraten.  
Der Fremde – er hatte einen Stock dabei, war also verletzt, für eine frische Wunde bewegte er sich zu schnell, am Bein konnte sie nicht sein, denn er bat nicht um einen Stuhl, seine Haltung glich der eines Soldaten, der Haarschnitt bestätigte das – schaute sich kurz um.  
Er deutete mit einer Bemerkung an, dass er ebenfalls hier am College studiert hatte. Also Arzt, Militärarzt vermutlich. Ich musste mehr über ihn erfahren.

Ich wusste, dass Stamford sein Handy fast nie bei sich hatte, fragte ihn aber dennoch danach. Jeder hatte ein Handy und so vermutlich auch dieser rätselhafte Fremde. Es würde mir mehr über ihn verraten.  
Und tatsächlich… er bot es mir an. Stamford stellte ihn mir als seinen alten Freund John Watson vor.  
Nun, damit hatte ich schon mal den Namen.

Ein Rand dort, wo die Sonne sein Handgelenk nicht erreicht hatte, sagte mir, dass er erst kürzlich aus einem sonnigen Land zurückgekehrt sein musste. In London reichte die Sonne nicht aus um so gebräunt zu sein, wie er es war und die Sonnenbank hinterließ keine Ränder. Zudem war es Januar. Die Kombination aller Fakten ergab…

„Afghanistan oder Irak?“  
Ich unterdrückte ein zufriedenes Schmunzeln, als ich seine Verwirrung bemerkte. Schnell schrieb ich die Nachricht an Lestrade, die den aktuellen Fall lösen würde, schickte sie ab und reichte das Handy zurück.

„Afghanistan.“  
Seine Stimme war angenehm.  
Leider unterbrach ihn Molly, als er mich fragen wollte, woher ich das gewusst hatte. Sie reichte mir den Becher und ich nahm ihn entgegen. Der Kaffee schmeckte scheußlich, daran änderte auch der Zucker nichts. Natürlich konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen eine Bemerkung über den nun wieder fehlenden Lippenstift zu verlieren. Sie schien irritiert und verstimmt zu sein. Ich werde die Frauen wohl nie verstehen.

Meine Gedanken beschäftigten sich unterdessen schon wieder mit Watson. Es war leicht zu erraten, warum Stamford ihn hergebracht hatte: Erst am Morgen hatte ich mich schließlich mit ihm darüber unterhalten, dass ich auf der Suche nach jemandem war, der die Wohnung mit mir teilte. Und nun tauchte er mit einem gerade aus Afghanistan zurückgekehrten Kriegsveteran hier auf, für dessen Kriegspension London ein zu teures Pflaster war.

Ich erwähnte jene Eigenarten, von denen ich wusste, dass sie für meine Mitmenschen höchst irritierend sein konnten und informierte ihn, dass ich eine passende Wohnung für uns im Auge hatte. Er schien etwas überrumpelt zu sein und verstand offenbar – ganz wie die meisten Menschen – nicht woher ich wusste, was ich eben wusste. Dabei war es doch so einfach!

Er schien tatsächlich interessiert zu sein, denn er wollte mehr wissen.  
Sein Tonfall, ja seine ganze Haltung gefielen mir. Er schien sich nicht im Mindesten von meinem Auftreten oder meinen Deduktionen beeindrucken zu lassen. Eine solche Reaktion war mir neu. Die meisten nannten mich einen Spinner oder zogen sich von mir zurück.

Er tat nichts dergleichen sondern schien eher erstaunt, als ich ihm einige aktuelle Fakten seines Lebens darlegte. Zum Schluss nannte ich ihm meinen Namen und die Adresse und konnte mir ein Zwinkern nicht verkneifen, bevor ich in die Pathologie zurückkehrte um dort meine Reitgerte zu holen.

Nun, ich war gespannt, wie es weiterging.

0 ~ 0 * 0 ~ 0

 

Ich hatte mich nicht in ihm getäuscht.

Am nächsten Tag, pünktlich um 17.00 Uhr, kam er zur Baker Street 221 B. Natürlich fragte er mich, wie ich an eine solche Wohnung käme und ich erzählte ihm von Mr. Hudson bzw. dessen Ableben. Wieder wirkte er eher überrascht als ablehnend.  
Bevor er jedoch antworten konnte, öffnete Mrs. Hudson die Tür und bat uns herein.  
Gespannt lief ich voraus. Watson war mit seinem Krückstock langsamer als ich und die Stufen schienen ihm Schwierigkeiten zu bereiten… wie lächerlich! Eigentlich brauchte er den Stock doch gar nicht. Ich fragte mich nur, wo seine eigentliche Verletzung war.

Die Wohnung gefiel ihm offensichtlich, weniger jedoch meine Sachen, die schon überall herumlagen. Nun, ich räumte einige Dinge bei Seite, um einen besseren Eindruck zu erzielen. Irgendwie war es mir wichtig, dass er dem Arrangement zustimmte und ebenfalls einzog.

Interessanter Weise bemerkte er sofort den Schädel auf dem Kaminsims. Wieder schien er nur irritiert, aber nicht abgestoßen zu sein.  
Mrs. Hudson, die Gute, zog natürlich ihre eigenen Schlüsse und fragte mehr als überdeutlich, ob John ein eigenes Schlafzimmer brauchen würde.

Seine Reaktion – er bestätigte das sehr vehement – war… interessant.

Wir ignorierten beide Mrs. Hudson, als diese die Unordnung in der Küche beklagte. Stattdessen befragte mich John – ich hatte ihm noch an der Haustür den Vornamen angeboten und er hatte zu meiner Freude eingewilligt, Nachnamen waren so langweilig – nach meiner Homepage. Ich konnte nicht leugnen, dass ich nervös war.

Ein abfälliger Schatten glitt über seine Mine und sein ein wenig ungläubiger Kommentar zum Inhalt der Seite brachte mich kurz aus dem Konzept. Doch dann war ich wieder auf sicherem Terrain. In einer kurzen Ausführung erläuterte ich ihm, woher ich mein Wissen über ihn hatte.

Er schien sich wirklich dafür zu interessieren, wie ich zu meinen Schlussfolgerungen kam.

Leider unterbrach Mrs. Hudson, die meine Passion natürlich kannte, unser faszinierendes Gespräch indem sie diese seltsamen Selbstmorde der letzten Monate ansprach.

Ja… das war eines der Rätsel, die ich eher nebenbei verfolgt hatte. Die einzelnen Fälle lagen weit auseinander, vier, manchmal acht Wochen lagen zwischen ihnen. Dennoch waren sie sich erstaunlich ähnlich. Zu ähnlich, als dass es ein Zufall sein konnte. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis DI Lestrade bei mir auftauchen und um Hilfe bitten würde.

Als hätte er gewusst worüber Mrs. Hudson gerade gesprochen hatte, fuhr er in diesem Moment in einem Streifenwagen vor. Ich hatte ihn bereits erwartet, hatte ich ihn doch mit meiner kleinen technischen Spielerei während seiner Pressekonferenz zu mir gelockt. Ich wusste, er würde kommen.

An meine Art gewöhnt, behinderte er mein Denken nicht mit unnützem Geschwafel, sonder präsentierte mir die Fakten sachlich und präzise.  
Leider war Anderson für die Spurensicherung zuständig. Dieser Mann war so schwer von Begriff, dass er mehr verdarb als dass er eine Hilfe gewesen wäre. Ich konnte ihn unmöglich als Assistenten gebrauchen. Was sollte ich tun?  
Um kurz nachdenken zu können schickte ich Lestrade voraus.   
Ich wartete gerade lange genug, bis er die Treppe hinunter gegangen war, dann ließ ich meiner Freude freien Lauf und sprang in die Luft. ENDLICH gab es etwas für mich zu tun.

Ich bat John, es sich in der Zwischenzeit gemütlich zu machen. Mrs. Hudson würde ihn sicher mit Tee und Gebäck versorgen. Zwar war sie noch im Glauben, nicht unsere Haushälterin zu sein, doch mit der Zeit würde sie schon noch einsehen, dass sie sich irrte.

Schnell griff ich nach meinem Mantel und Schal und zog beides an. Dann war ich schon fast zur Tür hinaus.  
Mrs. Hudsons Worte, die sie an John richtete, hörte ich nur eher unbewusst. Seine Antwort jedoch…

Ich blieb stehen und drehte mich auf dem Absatz herum. Er bemerkte nicht, dass ich schon wieder im Türrahmen stand, als er sichtlich wütend über sein Bein vor sich hin schimpfte. Über den Ausbruch erschreckt floh Mrs. Hudson in die Küche. Es war mir recht.

„Sie sind Arzt. Sogar Militärarzt.“

Ich konnte das Funkeln in seinen Augen sehen, als er energisch aufstand und auf mich zutrat.  
„Ja.“

Eine Feststellung. Gut. Er ließ sich von mir nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.  
„Ein guter?“

„Ein sehr guter.“ Er begegnete meinem forschenden Blick unerschrocken, neugierig. Es gefiel mir.

„Sie haben viele Verletzungen gesehen… gewaltsame Tode.

„Ja.“

Ich ging auf seine Antwort nicht ein. „… sind ab und zu in Gefahr geraten?“

„Oft genug, ja.“ Es war die Wahrheit, aber er klang nicht, als ob es ihn sehr belasten würde.  
„Es reicht für ein ganzes Leben und noch länger.“ Da war es wieder, dieses herausfordernde Blitzen in seinen Augen, die mich unverwandt ansahen. Er wollte mehr davon! Nun, das konnte ich ihm bieten. Freude begann in mir aufzuglimmen. Würde er mitkommen?

„… Wollen Sie mehr davon?“  
Ich sah’ den Unternehmungsgeist in seinem Gesicht, als er enthusiastisch antwortete: „Bei Gott, JA! Unbedingt.“

0 ~ 0 * 0 ~ 0

 

Auf der Fahrt bemerkte ich seine Blicke, während ich die von der Polizei bisher veröffentlichten Fakten noch einmal online nachlas.

Oh… er sagte kein Wort. Aber ich konnte seine Neugierde förmlich spüren. Also forderte ich ihn auf zu fragen.

Zu meiner Überraschung – jeder andere hätte mich mit Fragen zu meiner Person überhäuft – wollte er nur wissen, wohin wir fuhren. War das nicht offensichtlich? So etwas wie Enttäuschung begann mein Hochgefühl zu schmälern. Was dachte er über mich? Für wen hielt er mich?  
Genau das war seine nächste Frage und ich ließ ihn sie selbst beantworten.

Ah.. er hielt mich für einen Privatdetektiv, nicht schlecht. Aber das war leicht gewesen. Natürlich wunderte er sich darüber, dass DI Lestrade zu mir kam und mich um Hilfe bat. Wäre ich Amateur, also kein Polizist, wäre das ungewöhnlich.  
Eine Demonstration meiner Fähigkeiten war angebracht.  
Da ich mit der üblichen Reaktion rechnete – so ziemlich jeder war bisher von meinen Fähigkeiten eher abgestoßen gewesen – vermied ich es zu viel von mir selbst Preis zu geben. Ich nannte nur Fakten, während ich ihm erläuterte, woher ich wusste, dass sein Bruder Alkoholiker war und sich von seiner Frau getrennt hatte.

Noch während ich sprach… sein Gesicht… er war nicht verärgert oder glaubte, ich mache mich über ihn lustig. Verblüffung, Irritation, ja… aber keine negativen Gefühle. Als ich geendet hatte schwieg er und schien meine Ausführungen noch einmal zu überdenken. Wo hatte ich einen Fehler gemacht? Mir war das kurze Schmunzeln nicht entgangen.

„Das… war verblüffend!“

Überrascht schaute ich ihn an. Er war verblüfft? Nicht verärgert? Das war etwas Neues.  
„Ja, finden Sie?“

„Natürlich… das war eindrucksvoll… wirklich eindrucksvoll.“

„Das bekomme ich selten zu hören.“

„Was bekommen Sie sonst zu hören?“

Ich mied seinen Blick und sah stattdessen auf den Verkehr hinaus, redete mit meinem Spiegelbild.  
„Verpiss dich!“

Im Fenster des Taxis konnte ich sehen, dass er mir einen verwunderten Blick zuwarf und dann lächelte.  
Ich fühlte mich… gut.

0 ~ 0 * 0 ~ 0

 

Am Tatort angekommen – sein Hinken war wirklich schrecklich und ich musste meinen Schritt zügeln damit er mir folgen konnte – fragte ich ihn, was er von meinen Ausführungen hielt. Immerhin hatte ich es bis hier her ausgehalten. Nun musste ich es wissen!  
„Lag ich mit irgendwas falsch?“

Natürlich hatte ich Recht gehabt. Wir hatten den Tatort und damit Donovan und die anderen Polizisten, die die Absperrung bewachten fast erreicht, als er die Bombe platzen ließ.  
„Harry steht für Harriet.“

Er hatte es bis dahin geschafft mich in Sicherheit zu wiegen. Ich war mir so sicher gewesen, dass alles stimmte!

Bevor ich darauf antworten konnte, fuhr er fort. „Was gibt es für mich hier eigentlich zu tun?“  
Er sah sich etwas ratlos um und musterte die Polizisten vor uns. Meine Gedanken hingen immer noch an Harry bzw. Harriet fest und ich ignorierte seine Frage weitgehend. Ich speiste ihn mit einem: „Da findet sich schon etwas“, ab. Dann hatten wir Sally Donovan erreicht.

Sie empfing uns mit ihrer üblichen freundlichen Art, die jeden sofort wissen ließ, was sie von mir hielt. Anderson, dem ich gleich danach über den Weg lief, war nicht besser. Die beiden waren in Hochform heute. Nun, ich auch.  
Ich machte mir einen Spaß daraus, ihr und Anderson klar zu machen, dass ich von deren Affäre wusste. Nun, dies war meine Art der Rache und ich genoss sie. Besonders, als es erneut ein Schmunzeln bei John hervorrief. Und dann die ertappten Minen und der sorgsam vermiedene Blickwechsel, als ich den offensichtlichen Zustand von Donovans Knien erwähnte. Oh… das tat gut!

Lestrade reagierte wie erwartet irritiert auf Johns Anwesenheit, wollte ihn wegschicken. Ich ließ es nicht zu. Schließlich hatte ich ihn als meinen Assistenten mitgebracht und ich ahnte, dass es eine gute Entscheidung gewesen war. Oder warum fühlte es sich so richtig als ich sagte: „Er gehört zu mir!“?

Der Tatort war für diese Mordserie typisch. Natürlich stand er in keinem Zusammenhang mit der Frau, die in diesen beängstigend pinkfarbenen Kleidungsstücken vor uns lag. Genau wie bei den drei anderen Fällen.

John war mir in den Raum hinein gefolgt und hinter mir stehen geblieben. Ich konnte seinen unterdrückten Seufzer hören, als er die Leiche sah. Es bedrückte ihn, doch er schwieg und… er blieb!  
Ich nahm den Tatort in mich auf, die Position der Frau, ihre Kleidung, die Flecken am rechten Bein.  
Lestrade versteifte sich neben mir, als ich einen Schritt näher heranging und atmete laut durch die Nase aus. Seine Missbilligung war deutlich zu spüren. Ich beschloss, ihn zu verwirren.

„Seien Sie still!“

Lestrade schaute mich verdutzt an. „Ich habe nichts…“

„Sie haben laut gedacht, das irritiert.“ Das sollte genügen.

Meine Aufmerksamkeit gehörte schon wieder der Toten. Rache, mit der linken Hand in den Boden gekratzt. Natürlich konnte das das deutsche Wort Rache sein… doch welchen Sinn machte das? Sie lag im Sterben, hatte keine Zeit mehr... es musste Rachel heißen. Was immer das bedeuten mochte, dieser Name war das einzige, was Sinn machte.  
Dann ihr feuchter Mantel, unter dem Kragen noch nass, der trockene Regenschirm, der saubere Schmuck aber der vernachlässigte Ehering. Das Bild war so deutlich und dennoch hatte es keiner der anderen bemerkt. Wie blind sie doch waren!

Ich spürte die Blicke auf mir… Lestrade genervt aber auch hoffend, dass ich ihm etwas liefern konnte, mit dem er arbeiten konnte und John… Nun. Er wartete ab. Neutral, neugierig und bedächtig beobachtete er genau, was ich tat und wie ich es tat. Jedoch ohne zu werten. Ein Mensch wie er war mir bisher nur selten begegnet.

Natürlich konnte Lestrade nicht abwarten und Anderson sich nicht zurückhalten, mir seine erbärmlichen Ergebnisse mitzuteilen.  
„Sie ist Deutsche.“

Wie blödsinnig! Als ob eine Sterbende das Wort Rache in den Boden ritzen würde! Ich teilte ihm mit, was ich von seinen Ausführungen hielt, indem ich die Tür vor seiner Nase schloss.  
Währenddessen lieferte mir mein Handy die Wetterdaten im südlichen Teil Englands und da war es… Cardiff passte zum Zustand ihres Mantels. Perfekt!

John konnte meinen Gedankengängen leider nicht folgen und um ihn abzulenken und um seine Anwesenheit vor Lestrade zu rechtfertigen, bat ich ihn um seine Meinung als Arzt. Immerhin war das ein Gebiet, in dem mein Wissen beträchtliche Lücken aufwies. Auch wenn mir in diesem Fall hier die Fakten klar waren. Es war Gift gewesen, vermutlich… nein höchstwahrscheinlich das gleiche wie bei den anderen Selbstmorden der letzten Monate.

John zögerte zunächst. Er hatte noch immer nicht verstanden, worum es mir ging.  
Die Spannung, die Aufregung, die Herausforderung!  
Ich hoffte, es würde auch ihn erfassen und mitreißen. Es wäre definitiv das was er brauchte, um das neurotische Zittern seiner Hand dauerhaft loszuwerden. Half es, dass Lestrade kurz hinausging und alle anwies draußen zu bleiben?

Egal, jedenfalls fügte sich John und kniete sich neben der Leiche auf den Boden.

Nun war ich es, der John beobachtete. Ähnlich wie ich, untersuchte er die Leiche ohne ihre Position am Boden zu verändern. Er schnupperte in der Luft nahe ihrem Gesicht, prüfte die Färbung der Fingerspitzen, soweit das unter diesem scheußlichen Nagellack sichtbar war. Seine Diagnose kam schnell, präzise, korrekt und doch oberflächlich.

„Ja, Tod durch Ersticken… wahrscheinlich. Wurde bewusstlos und erstickte an ihrem Erbrochenen. Ich kann keinen Alkohol an ihr riechen. Epileptischer Anfall, möglicherweise Drogen.“ Er schaute kurz zu Lestrade, der wieder leise hereingekommen war, doch ich holte seine Aufmerksamkeit zu mir zurück.  
„Sie wissen was es war. Sie haben die Zeitungen gelesen.“

Er wusste, was ich meinte. „Also Selbstmord… und zwar der vierte?“

Lestrade wurde ungeduldig und forderte meine Ergebnisse ein. Nun ich nannte sie ihm.  
„Das Opfer ist Ende dreißig, ….“

John ließ mich nicht aus den Augen, während ich im Raum umherging – ich konnte so besser denken – oder mich zu der Leiche hinunterbeugte, um Lestrade auf den Schmuck aufmerksam zu machen.  
Seine Mine wurde immer ungläubiger, bis er mich schließlich unterbrach. „Das ist brillant.“  
Ich warf ihm einen Blick zu, doch er wich mir mit einem „Entschuldigung“ aus.

Lestrade, der noch mehr Daten brauchte – oh diese langsamen Gehirne! – fragte nach Cardiff und ich erklärte ihm, woher ich das nun wieder wusste. Leider hatte auch John den Zusammenhang nicht verstanden. Wie es schien, war er doch nicht anders als die anderen. Es war ermüdend, sich immer wieder auf dieses Niveau herablassen zu müssen.

Zum Beweis zeigte ich ihnen mein Handy mit der Wetterkarte.  
„Das ist fantastisch!“, platzte es aus John heraus. Ich wollte nicht, dass er seine offensichtliche Bewunderung vor Lestrade so sehr zeigte und sich damit für dessen Spot angreifbar machte. Auch wenn ich es gerne hörte.  
„Wissen Sie, dass Sie das laut sagen?“

Er wich mit einem erneuten „Bin schon ruhig… Entschuldigung“ zurück. Das war es nicht, was ich beabsichtigt hatte.  
„Nein… ist schon in Ordnung.“

Lestrade unterbrach uns, in dem er auf dem Koffer beharrte, den ich eher beiläufig erwähnt hatte. Hatte er es denn nicht gesehen? Die Spritzer am Bein waren so auffällig! Zudem musste es ein kleiner Koffer sein, in dem sie vermutlich ihr Handy oder ihren Organizer verstaut hatte. Und Lestrade sollte herausfinden, wer Rachel ist. Zumindest das konnte er selbst erledigen.

Ich war überrascht, als Lestrade leugnete etwas von einem Koffer zu wissen und lief ins Treppenhaus hinaus. Vielleicht hatte einer von den anderen Detectives etwas gesehen?  
Keiner wusste etwas von einem Koffer! Es war zum Haare raufen. Musste ich denn alles selbst erledigen?

Lestrade folgte mir hinaus. „Es gibt keinen Koffer!“

Ich blieb auf dem Treppenabsatz stehen und drehte mich zu ihm um. „Sie nehmen es selber, das Gift. Sie kauen und schlucken die Pillen selber. Es gibt klare Anzeichen dafür, die können nicht mal Sie übersehen!“  
Ich wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern stürmte weiter die Treppe hinab.

„Richtig. Danke, ja. UND?“

Ich stoppte und schaute hoch. „Es ist MORD, bei allen. Ich weiß nicht wie. Es waren keine Selbstmorde. Sie wurden alle von derselben Person getötet. Ein Serienmörder, wie ich die liebe! Da kann man sich immer auf etwas freuen!“

„Wieso sagen Sie das?“ Lestrade beugte sich über das Geländer.

Es war lästig. „Ihr Koffer! Kommen Sie, wo ist der hin? Hat sie ihn aufgegessen? Es hat ihn jemand anderes mitgenommen, der hier war.“ Plötzlich drängte sich ein Gedanke in meine Überlegungen und ich merkte gar nicht, dass ich laut weiter sprach. „Er hat sie hergefahren und vergessen, dass der Koffer noch im Wagen war.“

„Sie könnte in einem Hotel eingecheckt und den Koffer dort gelassen haben“, warf John ein.

Ich tat den Einwand mit einer Handbewegung ab. „Nein, sie ist da nie angekommen. Sehen Sie sich ihre Haare an! Sie wählt ihren Lippenstift passend zu ihren Schuhen, da würde sie nie ein Hotel verlassen, wenn ihre Frisur noch aussieht wie…“  
Es fiel mir wie Schuppen von den Augen. „Oh…ohh! Serienmörder sind schwer zu knacken. Man muss abwarten, bis sie eine Fehler machen!“ Diese Freude! Diese Herausforderung! Herrlich!

„Wir können nicht warten.“ Lestrade, dieser Kretin! Sah er denn niemals das Offensichtliche?

„Müssen wir auch nicht. Sehen Sie doch mal richtig hin! Houston, wir haben einen Fehler! Fragen Sie in Cardiff nach, suchen Sie Jennifer Wilsons Familie und Ihren Freunden. Finden Sie Rachel!“

„Selbstverständlich! Aber welcher Fehler denn?“

„PINK!“  
Damit hatte ich die Treppe hinter mich gebracht und stürmte aus dem Haus und in die Nacht hinein.

0 ~ 0 * 0 ~ 0


	2. Chapter 2

0 ~ 0 * 0 ~ 0

 

Das angenehme Kribbeln des Nikotins strömte durch meine Adern und wusch alle Schatten und Hindernisse aus meinem Gehirn, die mein Denken hätten behindern können.

Es war ein Segen, dass es diese Pflaster gab, wo es doch inzwischen fast unmöglich geworden war, ein zufriedenes Raucherleben in London zu führen!  
Drei Stück waren nötig gewesen, um die gewünscht Klarheit zu erreichen und nun lag ich auf dem Sofa in der neuen Wohnung und starrte an die Decke.

Ich hatte nicht lange gebraucht, um den Koffer zu finden… kaum eine Stunde, mehr nicht und es war mehr Lauferei als wirkliche Denkarbeit nötig gewesen. Das hätten auch Lestrades Männer erledigen können, aber ich wollte selbst einen Blick hineinwerfen, bevor er ihnen in die Hände fiel.

Das erste, was nicht ins Bild passte, war ihr fehlendes Handy.  
Es war eine Nummer am Anhänger des Koffers notiert. Also hatte sie eines. Doch… wo war es?

Meine Gedanken rotierten, verwoben sich und fingen sich selbst. Die Fakten waren da, klar und fein säuberlich geordnet und doch ergaben sie keinen Sinn.

Ich stand auf und streifte unruhig durch die Wohnung. Etwas fehlte. Etwas Entscheidendes.

Und… wo war ihr Handy?

Mein Blick blieb an meinem Handy hängen und eine Idee blitzte in meinem Verstand auf. Natürlich, das war es! So konnte ich einen Hinweis auf den Täter herhalten, doch nicht mit meiner eigenen Nummer und es gab jemandem, der mir helfen konnte.

Schnell tippte ich seine Nummer ein – er hatte sie wie jeder andere auch auf seinem Handy gespeichert und ich hatte sie abgefragt, als ich die Nachricht an Lestrade von seinem Handy aus abschickte – und schrieb die Nachricht: „Baker Street. Kommen Sie schnell, falls es gerade passt. SH.“

Nun hieß es warten. Er würde kommen.

0 ~ 0 * 0 ~ 0

 

Dieser John war hartnäckiger, als ich gedacht hatte. Erst ein „Es könnte gefährlich werden“, hatte ihn letztendlich hergetrieben. War es Neugierde? War es Abenteuerlust? Ich hoffte, es wäre beides.

Natürlich wollte er wissen, warum ich auf dem Sofa lag und die Decke anstarrte. Ich zeigte ihm die Nikotinpflaster. Es wäre ohnehin sinnlos gewesen ihm diese meine Eigenart zu verschweigen. Er war nicht erstaunt, nur die Anzahl der Pflaster verwirrte ihn wohl etwas. Nun, er ging nicht weiter darauf ein.  
Das war gut, angenehm sogar, denn ich hätte es jetzt nicht ertragen, mir Vorhaltungen wegen dieser Notwendigkeit anhören zu müssen. Darin unterschied er sich wohltuend von anderen. Wieder einmal.

Schneller als ich es erwartet hatte wollte er wissen, warum er hatte herkommen sollen und ich erklärte ihm die Sache mit dem Handy.  
Es dauerte einen Moment, doch er sah schnell ein, dass ich Recht hatte: Es war zu leicht meine Nummer zu mir zurückzuverfolgen. Seine war unbekannt. Er gab nach und tippte mürrisch die Nummer ein, die ich ihm genannt hatte.

Allerdings irritierte es mich etwas, dass er immer wieder zum Fenster hinaussah.  
„Was ist los?“

„Ich traf einen Freund von Ihnen.“

Wie ungewöhnlich! „Freund?“

„Feind“, verbesserte er sich.

Nun, das klang schon glaubwürdiger. „Oh? Welchen?“

Sein Blick sprach Bände und ich musste ein Schmunzeln unterdrücken. Es war offensichtlich, dass er noch in einem zu kleinen Rahmen dachte. Nun, das würde sich bald ändern.

„Ihr Erz-Feind, um es mit seinen Worte auszudrücken. Haben Menschen Erz-Feinde?“

Nun wusste ich, von wem er sprach. Ich hätte meinem Bruder ein etwas subtileres Vorgehen zugetraut!  
„Hat er Ihnen Geld angeboten, wenn Sie mich ausspionieren?“

„Ja.“

„Sind Sie darauf eingegangen?“

„Nein.“

Wie langweilig. Und doch… es löste ein warmes Gefühl in mir aus. Der letzte, der mir nahe genug gekommen war um in diesem Sinne Mycrofts Interesse zu wecken, war darauf eingegangen. Ich merkte es, bevor das Arrangement für Mycroft von Nutzen hatte sein können und brach jeden Kontakt mit meinem Bekannten ab. Der Verrat schmerzte und ich wurde vorsichtiger.  
Mycroft hatte gar keine Veranlassung, John jetzt schon für seine Spielchen einzusetzen… wir wohnten noch nicht einmal zusammen! War er so verzweifelt?

„Schade, nicht zu Ende gedacht. Wir hätten es uns teilen können.“

John kniff die Lippen zusammen. Meine Antwort gefiel ihm nicht. Fühle er sich verraten, weil er mir gegenüber loyal geblieben war? Und was hatte dieses warme Gefühl zu bedeuten, dass noch immer in meiner Brust saß?

„Wer ist er?“

„Der gefährlichste Mann, den Sie jemals getroffen haben und nicht mein aktuelles Problem.“  
Mein Tonfall sagte deutlich, was ich von Mycroft hielt. Nun, es war an der Zeit das Thema zu wechseln und ich erinnerte John an die Nachricht, die er noch verschicken musste.

Er tat es mit erstaunlich wenigen Zwischenfragen oder Widerstand.

In seinem Blick rangen Verblüffung, Argwohn und Neugierde so eng miteinander, dass wohl nur ich es deutlich voneinander getrennt sehen konnte, als ich den Koffer holte und neben ihm auf einem Stuhl aufklappte. Es war eindeutig, was er dachte.

„Oh… ich sollte wohl erwähnen, dass ich sie nicht getötet habe“, versuchte ich zumindest den Argwohn aus seiner Mine zu tilgen.

„Das habe ich nicht behauptet.“

„Warum nicht? Zieht man die Fakten in Betracht, ist das die logische Schlussfolgerung.“

John ging nicht darauf ein. Er musterte mich einen Moment lang schweigend und schien dann einen Entschluss zu fassen. „Kommt es oft vor, dass Sie für den Täter gehalten werden?“

Da war kein Argwohn mehr. Gut. Donovan musste ihm diesen Floh ins Ohr gesetzt haben, denn er ließ zu schnell davon ab. Er hätte anders reagiert, käme der Verdacht von ihm selbst.

„Hin und wieder, ja.“ Warum sollte ich lügen?  
Tatendrang durchflutete mich und ich setzte mich schwungvoll auf die Sessellehne.

Es war alles plötzlich so klar in meinem Verstand und die Erklärung flutete aus mir heraus. Sie spülte John nicht weg, sondern schien ihn ebenso mitzureißen. Er hörte zu, unterbrach meine Worte nicht mit störenden Fragen, sondern wartete, bis ich geendet hatte.

Es schien ihn zu erstaunen, dass ich das alles hatte schlussfolgern können, weil der Koffer pink war. Mein Erklärung dafür – welcher Mann wollte schon mit einem solchen Koffer gesehen werden? – war ihm dann aber wieder verständlich, auch wenn es ihn offenkundig ärgerte, dass er nicht selbst darauf gekommen war.

„Weil Sie ein Idiot sind… Nein, schauen Sie nicht so. Praktisch jeder ist einer“, beschwichtigte ich ihn.  
Sein Blick war nur für Sekunden eine Spur beleidigt, dann konzentrierte er sich wieder auf den Fall.  
Ich versuchte ihn auf das Offensichtliche zu stoßen, doch er brauchte einen Moment, bis er verstand, dass das Handy beim Täter sein musste. Es musste ihr aus der Tasche gefallen sein oder er hatte es ihr abgenommen.

Warum er allerdings nun eben diesem Handy eine Textnachricht geschickt hatte, blieb ihm unverständlich… bis das Telefon einen anonymen Anruf anzeigte.

Das war die erhoffte Reaktion! Jeder andere hätte die Nachricht ignoriert, unverfänglich wie sie war. Doch der Mörder geriet in Panik. War sein letztes Opfer doch nicht tot? Konnte sie ihn identifizieren?

Es irritierte John, dass ich nicht die Polizei informierte. Und natürlich hatte Donovan ihm ihre Meinung über mich nicht vorenthalten. Hielt er mich wirklich für so pervers, dass mich ein Tatort in dieser Weise anregte?  
Vermutlich nicht wirklich, denn er folgte mir als ich ihm entgegenhielt, dass schon das Wort gefährlich genügt hatte, um ihn herzulocken.

Oh, es entwickelte sich prächtig!

0 ~ 0 * 0 ~ 0

 

Angelo’s war der perfekte Ort um die Adresse zu beobachten, zu der ich den Täter locken wollte.  
Johns Hinken war inzwischen ein wenig schwächer geworden, wie ich es vorausgesehen hatte. Nun, sicher bot sich noch eine Chance ihm zu beweisen, dass er diesen lächerlichen Stock gar nicht brauchte.

Angelo ging natürlich davon aus, dass ich John aus einem bestimmten Grund hergebracht hatte – beim letzten Mal, da ich mit einem anderen Mann hier gewesen war, war es ja auch mit eben diesem Hintergedanken geschehen – und Johns Reaktion war… interessant. Er wich meinem Blick aus und setzte sich mit genau jener Mischung aus Entrüstung und Verlegenheit, die mir mehr als genug sagte.

Ich verzichtete auf Essen, da ich dafür ohnehin viel zu abgelenkt war, John dagegen bestellte sich Pasta. Ich warf ihm hin und wieder einen Blick zu und je länger ich ihm gegenüber saß, desto mehr wünschte ich mir, er würde in das Arrangement einwilligen und die Wohnung mit mir teilen.

Die Wohnung… aber wollte ich mehr?  
Nein, entschied ich. Nicht zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Es würde mich zu sehr ablenken und war nichts, was für mich wichtig war.  
Hatte er meine Gedanken an meinem Gesicht abgelesen? Seine nächsten Fragen trafen genau den Kern meiner Überlegungen und er brachte mich einen Moment lang aus dem Konzept, so dass ich zunächst gar nicht bemerkte, auf was er abzielte. Oder unterstellte ich ihm etwas?

„Nun, wen habe ich da getroffen? Haben Menschen Erz-Feinde?“

„Wen haben reale Menschen?“ Meine Aufmerksamkeit pendelte zwischen John und dem Haus gegenüber dem Fenster hin und her.

„Menschen, die sie mögen, Menschen, die sie nicht mögen... Freundinnen, Freunde.“

Dieses Thema war so öde!. „Ja, und das ist langweilig.“ Auf der anderen Straßenseite hielt ein Auto und ich war abgelenkt.

„Dann haben Sie eine Freundin?“

„Eine Freundin? Nein, nicht wirklich mein Gebiet.“

John wollte eben den nächsten Bissen auf die Gabel nehmen und hielt in der Bewegung inne, schaute mich an. Ich rekapitulierte meine Worte. Hatte ich zuviel von mir Preis gegeben? Seine Gedanken rasten, das konnte ich sehen.

„Okay… dann einen Freund? Was völlig in Ordnung wäre.“

Ich ärgerte mich über mich selbst. Es war nicht meine Art, mir fast völlig Fremden so viel über mich zu verraten. Es ging ihn nichts an, wen oder was ich bevorzugte, auch wenn seine Vermutung stimmte. Das Auto fuhr weiter, ohne dass etwas geschehen war.

„Natürlich wäre es das!“

„Dann haben Sie einen Freund?“

„Nein.“ Wieder eine Spur zu scharf. Seine Mine wurde nachdenklich und ich konnte die Gedanken hinter seiner Stirn kreisen sehen. Er plappert etwas von ungebunden sein und mir gefiel die Richtung, die dieses Gespräch einschlug, immer weniger.  
Ich wollte keine Beziehung gleich welcher Art. Das brachte nur Komplikationen mit sich. Und es war langweilig.

In gewisser Weise hatte Donovan sogar Recht gehabt: Es befriedigte mich, wenn auch nicht körperlich und nicht im sexuellen Sinne, doch es befriedigte mich, einen Täter zu jagen und zu fassen. Für romantische Verwicklungen blieb da keine Zeit.

Allerdings wollte ich keine falschen Hoffnungen in John wecken… seine Blicke waren mehr als deutlich gewesen: „John… Sie sollten wissen… ich betrachte mich als mit meiner Arbeit verheiratet…“

Er ging sofort darauf ein und leugnete jedes Interesse gleich welcher Art an mir. Ein wenig zu vehement, wie mir schien, doch ich beließ es dabei. Es war mehr, als ich hatte hoffen können.

Dann lenkte mich ein Taxi ab. Es stieg niemand ein und niemand aus. Das war verdächtig!  
Und es fiel mir wie Schuppen von den Augen.

Natürlich! Er fuhr in einem Taxi durch die Stadt. So konnte er seine Opfer auswählen, ohne selbst verdächtig zu werden. Niemand würde auf ihn achten!

Ich griff nach meinem Mantel und stürmte dem Taxi hinterher.

0 ~ 0 * 0 ~ 0

 

John war mir, immer dicht auf den Fersen, gefolgt.  
Vom schnellen Lauf noch immer außer Atem kamen wir schließlich nach Luft ringend in der Baker Street an. Im Hausgang lehnten wir uns an die Wand.

Es war herrlich! Adrenalin strömte durch meine Adern. Zwar hatten wir nichts erreicht – es hatte nur ein Tourist in dem Taxi gesessen – doch allein die Jagd durch die Hinterhöfe Londons war ein Erlebnis gewesen.  
Und… ich war nicht allein unterwegs gewesen.  
Sein Lachen, als er mich nach Lestrades Polizeimarke befragte, klang noch in meinen Ohren. Ich hatte eine andere Reaktion erwartet. Alles, nur nicht diese unkomplizierte Akzeptanz.

Nun lehnte er neben mir an der Wand, ebenso atemlos wie ich. Seine Wangen waren leicht gerötet und er schüttelte über sich selbst verblüfft den Kopf.  
„Das war das Verrückteste, was ich je getan habe.“

„Sie sind in Afghanistan einmarschiert.“

„Das war ich nicht allein.“ Er lacht leise und ich begann diesen Laut zu mögen.

„Warum sind wir nicht zurück ins Restaurant?“

Ich winkte ab. „Sie werden die Augen schon offen halten.“

„Warum waren wir überhaupt dort.“

„Zeitvertreib… und um etwas zu beweisen.“

Mrs. Hudson, mit ihrem perfekten Sinn für das richtige Timing, kam gerade jetzt aus ihrer Wohnung.  
„Mrs. Hudson. Dr. Watson kann jetzt das obere Schlafzimmer beziehen.“ Es war für mich keine Frage mehr, dass er es tun würde.

John sah mich leicht verwundert an. „Sagt wer?

„Sagt der Mann an der Tür.“

Es klopfte und John öffnete. Er wechselte einige Worte mit Angelo und schaute mich dann verblüfft an, während er den überflüssig gewordenen Stock in der Hand hielt.

Das Lächeln, das sich in meinem Gesicht breit machte, fühlte sich gut an.

0 ~ 0 * 0 ~ 0

 

Es verschwand als ich, John wieder dicht hinter mir, immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend die Treppe hinauflief.  
Was hatte die Polizei in unserer Wohnung zu suchen?

Lestrade begrüßte mich mit einem kalten Grinsen. Er mochte es nicht, außen vor gelassen zu werden und mir war klar, dass er es mir nicht durchgehen lassen würde, dass ich ihm den Koffer vor der Nase weggeschnappt hatte.

Dass er das Ganze allerdings für eine Drogenrazzia nutzte und Anderson und Donovan mitmachen ließ, war zu viel.  
John schien eine höhere Meinung von mir zu haben, als ich gedacht hatte. Er verteidigte mich vehement gegenüber Lestrade und begriff zunächst nicht, dass eine Drogenrazzia als Vorwand nicht völlig aus der Luft gegriffen war. Es tat mir fast leid, ihn bremsen zu müssen, war es doch lange her, dass sich jemand so für mich eingesetzt hatte. Dass Lestrade den Wortwechsel aufmerksam verfolgte ärgerte mich. Was ging es ihn an, was ich mit John besprach?

Lestrade war anschließend allerdings überraschend leicht milde zu stimmen und es dauerte nur Minuten, bis ich die neuesten Fakten von ihm erhalten hatte.  
Rachel war Jennifer Wilsons Tochter… eine Tochter, die nie gelebt hatte, die dennoch so wichtig für sie war, dass sie ihren Namen in den Boden kratzte? Nein. Ich sah die Enttäuschung in Johns Gesicht, als ich diesen Gedanken als unnütz verwarf. Aber ich hatte Recht. Das war nicht der Grund gewesen!

Sie war schlau vorgegangen… hatte mehrere Liebhaber gehabt trotz Ehemann. Sie tat nichts Dummes oder Unüberlegtes…

John folgte meinen Gedanken, warf Zwischenfragen ein, die mich erstaunlich schnell weiter brachten und ich sah es an seinem Gesicht, als ich eine falsche Richtung einschlug, mit meinen Worten die Menschen im Raum entrüstet schweigen ließ. Bisher war mir dies nie aufgefallen. Warum jetzt?

John war im Krieg gewesen, er musste wissen, was ein Mensch dachte, der sich dem Tod gegenüber sah.  
Sein Blick war kalt und gleichzeitig voller offener Wunden, als ich ihn danach fragte.

„Bitte lieber Gott, lass mich leben.“

Er klang so pathetisch, dass es nicht wahr sein konnte. „Nutzen Sie Ihre Fantasie!“

Wieder waren es die falschen Worte gewesen und er schlug sie mir mit seiner Antwort ins Gesicht: „Das muss ich nicht.“

Ich stockte einen Moment lang, doch dann waren die Fakten wieder da und drängten an die Oberfläche meines Verstandes.  
Die Gedanken rasten, wollten die Daten bearbeiten, sortieren und auswerten. Die Geräusche, die die vielen Menschen in der kleinen Wohnung machten lenkten mich ab, machten das Denken zäh wie trüben Schleim.  
Dann kam auch noch Mrs. Hudson herein und faselte etwas von einem Taxi.

Wozu sollte ich jetzt ein Taxi brauchen?

Ich lief auf und ab, versuchte meine Gedanken zu ordnen. Es war unmöglich bei diesem Lärm!  
„Ruhe! Seid ruhig! Alle! Nicht denken, nicht reden, nicht bewegen!“

„Aber das Taxi…“

Ich wirbelte herum. „MRS. HUDSON!“

Dann sah ich es… die Lösung. Es war so einfach. Rachel! Es war kein Name, nicht im eigentlichen Sinne!  
Keiner im Raum konnte mir folgen und ich sah die Zweifel und die Ratlosigkeit in ihren Gesichtern. Einzig John wirkte eher ungeduldig.

Er konnte meinen Deduktionen folgen und war ebenso begierig darauf erpicht, das Rätsel zu lösen. Ich war in Hochform und das lag auch an ihm. Nun war es nur ein Katzensprung zu Jennifer Wilsons Smartphone und dem Ort, an dem es sich befinden musste.

Er blieb beim Laptop sitzen und wartete auf das Ergebnis der GPS-Suche, während Lestrade seinen Männern neue Befehle gab.  
Diese Frau war wirklich clever gewesen.

Mrs. Hudson kam schon wieder und erinnerte mich an das Taxi, das ich nicht bestellt hatte. Hinter ihr kam ein unscheinbarer Mann die Treppe herauf.

Ich versuchte sie abzuwimmeln: Ich hatte jetzt keine Zeit für sie oder ein ominöses Taxi.  
Ich erinnerte mich an meine Worte zu John, als wir zu Angelo’s unterwegs gewesen waren: Wem vertrauen wir, auch wenn wir ihn nicht kennen? Wer geht an uns vorbei, stets unbeachtet? Wer jagt inmitten der Menge?

Mein Handy signalisierte eine eingehende Nachricht und ich las: Kommen Sie mit mir!

Meine Augen huschten zu der grauen Gestalt des Taxifahrers, der sich eben abwandte um die Treppe wieder hinunter zu gehen. Da begriff ich.

0 ~ 0 * 0 ~ 0


	3. Chapter 3

0 ~ 0 * 0 ~ 0

 

Er hatte mich neugierig gemacht. Mehr als das. Er forderte mich heraus!

Ich konnte und wollte ihm nicht widerstehen.  
Sicher, es wäre einfach gewesen, Lestrade zu holen und ihn festnehmen zu lassen. Aber ich wollte wissen warum er tötete! Was war sein Grund?  
Jeder hatte einen Grund so und nicht anders zu handeln!  
Aber es war auch die Gefahr, die mich lockte.

Adrenalin strömte durch meinen Körper, putschte mich auf, steigerte meine Sinne. DAS war es, was ich wollte!  
„Wenn ich wissen will, warum diese Menschen starben… was muss ich tun?“

„Steigen Sie ein.“

„Damit Sie mich töten können?“

„Ich werde Sie nicht töten, Mr. Holmes. Ich werde mit Ihnen reden. Und dann töten Sie sich selbst.“  
Wer könnte diesem Köder widerstehen?

Und dann sein Gefasel über jemanden, dem ich aufgefallen war. Ein Fan? Was sollte das heißen. Ich wollte… ich MUSSTE mehr wissen!  
Er brachte mich in ein leeres College. Reinigungskräfte sollten dort sein, doch ich bemerkte niemanden, als er mich in einen der Räume führte.

Wir spielten unser Spiel. Beide. Er war leicht zu lesen. Ich breitete den aktuellsten Teil seines Lebens vor ihm aus und ich traf mit jedem Wort die Wahrheit. Ich konnte es an seinen Augen sehen. Schmerz lag darin. Bedauern.

Ich hatte Recht.

Er warf mir Brotkrumen zu, bot mir Bruchstücke an Informationen um mich bei Stange zu halten. Er spielte mit mir wie die Katze mit der Maus und ich bemerkte es wohl. Störte es mich? Nein.

Die Faszination war zu groß, zu fesselnd war das Rätsel.  
Stück für Stück, Wort für Wort eröffnete sich mir was er mit den Opfern getan hatte. Oh. Er war brillant! Er war ein Genie, doch er verschwendete seine Genialität auf dies? Es war eine Schande.

Die Kapseln, das war es, was mich wirklich interessierte. Welche mochte die richtige, die ungefährliche sein? Er ließ mir die Wahl, überließ mir die Entscheidung über Leben und Tod. Er öffnete eine Tür, auf die seine Opfer gehofft hatten. So hatte er sie also dazu gebracht, die Kapsel zu nehmen. Es war gleichermaßen einfach wie genial.

Er schob mir ein Fläschchen zu. Lächerlich. Er gab damit an, dass er sehen konnte, was die Menschen dachten. Und? Das konnte ich auch.

Er bot mir weitere Fakten, umgarnte mich mit Hinweisen auf eine Person oder eine Gruppe, die hinter ihm stand, die ihn sponserte. Wer bitte sponsert einen Serienmörder?

Ich war drauf und dran den Raum zu verlassen, als er mich packte.  
Oh, nicht im wörtlichen Sinn. Aber er wusste genau welche Frage er stellen, welche Worte er sagen musste, um mich zu fesseln. Und er tat es.

Natürlich ging er davon aus, dass ich dachte, er hätte mir die giftige Kapsel zugeschoben. Nun sollte ich nach jener greifen, die noch dicht vor ihm stand. Ich sollte glauben, dies wäre die ungiftige.  
Es war offensichtlich und so hätte jeder andere gedacht und in der Hoffnung, er hätte trotzdem versucht sie zu täuschen hatten sie jene genommen, die er ihnen zugeschoben hatte. Es WAR die giftige Kapsel gewesen. Also schnappte ich mir die, die noch dicht vor ihm stand.

Er war nicht überrascht, nicht wirklich.

Es war immer noch ein Spiel, nicht war? Der Einsatz war ein Leben, aber es war auch ein Spiel, und zwar eines, das ich zu gewinnen gedachte.

Die Kapsel lag seltsam kühl in meiner Hand. Weiße und einige wenige braune Kügelchen in einer glasklaren Hülle aus Gelatine. So harmlos

So fesselnd.  
Mein Puls raste und war doch ganz ruhig.

Würde es die richtige, die harmlos sein? Ich war mir nicht sicher. Alles sprach dafür, doch der Taxifahrer war nicht dumm. Alles war möglich. Die Chance für ein Leben lag bei 50 %. Würde es mein Leben sein?

War ich clever genug um mein Leben darauf zu verwetten?

Was hatte ich zu verlieren?  
Ein langweiliges Leben, in dem ich nur darauf wartete, dass etwas geschah, was meinen Geist beschäftigte? War es das wert? Es hatte bisher niemanden gekümmert. Es hatte mich nicht gekümmert.

Er fragte mich das Gleiche und ich wusste, dass es nun kein Zurück mehr gab.  
Ja, dies war etwas, was mich nicht langweilte. Wenn es so enden sollte, dann sollte es geschehen! Und immerhin war ich mir sicher, die ungefährliche Kapsel in den Fingern zu halten.

Dennoch, ein Rest Unsicherheit blieb. Der Mann war brillant!

„Immer noch abhängig!“  
Seine Stimme wurde lauter, triumphierte. Es war mir egal. Ich hörte ihn kaum noch. Blut rauschte in meinen Ohren und meine Sinne reduzierten sich auf die Kapsel in meiner Hand.

„Das hier ist es, wonach Sie wirklich süchtig sind…“ Er hatte Recht. Ja. Ich war süchtig… nach der Spannung, der Gefahr, dem Ungewissen und der Herausforderung.

„Sie würden alles tun, um nicht länger gelangweilt zu sein!“

Meine Hand zitterte, als ich die Kapsel an den Mund führte. Sie berührte meine Lippen. Kühl. Wie eine Liebkosung.  
Ich sah nichts anderes mehr. Da gab es nichts anderes mehr und ich fühlte mich seltsam ruhig.

„Sie sind nicht länger gelangweilt jetzt, nicht wahr? Ist es nicht gut?“

Ich öffnete die Lippen ein wenig mehr, wollte die Kapsel in den Mund gleiten lassen und ein Schuss ließ das Fensterglas hinter mir zerspringen. Ich zuckte zusammen, vor Schreck und auch, weil der Schuss mich aus einer Erstarrung gerissen hatte, die ich niemals für möglich gehalten hätte.

Einen Moment lang konnte ich mich nicht bewegen, fand mich nicht in der plötzlichen Realität zurecht. Dann schwang ich die Beine über den Tisch und eilte ans Fenster, in dem ein mittelgroßes Loch prangte. Eine Handfeuerwaffe. Auf diese Entfernung ein präziser Treffer.  
Der Schuss war aus dem anderen Gebäude direkt gegenüber gekommen. In dem Raum brannte kein Licht, er wurde nur durch eine Lampe im Gang dahinter erhellt. Es genügte um zu sehen, dass niemand dort war. 

Der Taxifahrer stöhnte und bewegte sich kraftlos. Der Schütze hatte ihn an der Schulter erwischt. Glatter Durchschuss. Eine Verletzung, die ausreichte um eine Flucht zu verhindern, die ihn aber nicht sofort tötete. Außer sein Aneurysma tat es.

Ich musste wissen, ob ich Recht behalten hatte!

„Ich hatte Recht? Nicht wahr?“, drängte ich den Mann. Er war vor Schmerzen kaum bei Bewusstsein. Ich nahm keine Rücksicht darauf, denn er hatte auch kein Mitleid gehabt. Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, er blieb mir aber eine Antwort schuldig. Wütend schleuderte ich die Kapsel fort.

Noch etwas anderes musste ich von ihm erfahren, etwas viel Wichtigeres!

„OK. Dieser Sponsor. Wer ist er? Der, der behauptet mein Fan zu sein. Ich will einen Namen!“

„Nein.“ Mehr ein Stöhnen. Nun ich konnte auch anders.

„Sie sterben, aber da ist noch immer Zeit genug um Sie leiden zu lassen.“

Ich setzte meinen Fuß auf die verletzte Schulter und verlagerte mein Gewicht. Gerade genug, um ihm deutlich zu machen, was ich im Sinn hatte. Er schrie auf und versuchte mir zu entkommen.

„Den Namen! Ich will einen Namen!“

„Nein.“

Ich verstärkte den Druck. Es spielte keine Rolle mehr. Dieser Mann würde sterben, in den nächste Minuten. Er hatte vier Menschen getötet, weil jemand ihm Geld dafür geboten hatte. Jemand, der auch auf mich aufmerksam geworden war. Ich musste wissen, wer das war. Ich BRAUCHTE den Namen!

„Der Name!“

Der Taxifahrer gab auf… seine Kraft war erschöpft. Panik glomm in seinen Augen.  
„Moriarty!“  
Er schrie den Namen und es klang wie ein Fluch. War es eine Person, eine Organisation? Ich konnte es nicht sagen.

Ich nahm meinen Fuß von seiner Schulter. Er war tot.

0 ~ 0 * 0 ~ 0

 

So viel war geschehen.  
Jemand legte mir eine Decke um die Schultern, doch meine Gedanken waren ganz woanders: So viel war geschehen…  
Der Taxifahrer… der Serienmörder war tot. Gerade als ich aus dem Gebäude trat, war Lestrade mit mehreren Polizeiwagen um die Ecke gebogen. Er hatte mich gefunden… irgendwie und wie erwartet zu spät.

Beinahe hätte ich die Kapsel geschluckt ohne zu wissen, ob ich überleben würde. In diesem Moment war es mir egal gewesen. Es spielte auch jetzt eigentlich keine Rolle.

Nein, das stimmte so nicht ganz… da gab es etwas… ein Rätsel… nein, eigentlich waren es zwei: wer hatte geschossen und wer oder was war Moriarty?

Lestrade kam auf mich zu und ich erwachte aus meinen Grübeleien.  
„Jemand hat mir diese Decke um die Schultern gelegt. Warum?“

„Die ist wegen des Schocks.“

„Ich stehe nicht unter Schock!“, beharrte ich. Es war unsinnig.

Lestrade schnaubte genervt. „Mag sein, aber da gibt es welche, die Fotos machen wollen und eine solche Decke macht sich immer gut.“

Er plapperte Unsinn. Vielleicht sollte er die Decke tragen?  
Ich beschloss das Gespräch in interessantere Bahnen zu lenken. „Der Schütze. Irgendwelche Spuren von ihm?“

„Er verschwand bevor wir ankamen.“ Lestrade presste die Lippen aufeinander und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Er mochte es nicht keine Ahnung zu haben. Er präsentierte schale Ausreden, um davon abzulenken.  
„Ein Typ wie der Serienkiller hatte sicher Feinde… einer ist ihm gefolgt. Aber... wir haben nichts womit wir arbeiten können.“

Er warf mir den Köder zu und ich fing ihn auf. Konnte er es denn wirklich nicht sehen?  
„Das würde ich nicht sagen.“

Ein schwerer Seufzer, dann gab er nach. „Okay, raus damit.“

„Die Kugel, die aus der Wand geholt worden war, stammt von einer Handfeuerwaffe. Ein tödlicher Schuss über eine solche Distanz mit einer solchen Waffe… er ist geübt. Das ist nicht nur ein Scharfschütze. Er ist ein Kämpfer. Seine Hände können nicht gezittert haben. Er ist ganz klar an Gewalt gewöhnt. Er hat nicht geschossen solange ich nicht in Lebensgefahr war, also strenge moralische Prinzipien. Sie halten nach einem Mann mit einem möglicherweise militärischem Hintergrund Ausschau und…“ Ich hatte, während ich Lestrade das Täterprofil gab, meinen Blick schweifen lassen.

Nun blieb ich an John hängen. Er stand zwischen den parkenden Streifenwagen, die Hände tief in die Taschen seiner abgetragenen Jacke vergraben. Sein Blick war unruhig, unstet und er wirkte erschöpft. Es war ein langer und aufreibender Tag für ihn gewesen, aber das war es nicht, was dies auslöste.

„… und er hat Nerven aus Stahl“, beendet ich abwesend meinen Satz.  
Er hatte meinen Blick bemerkt und ihn einen Moment lang erwidert. Dann wich er mir aus, als ich fragend die Brauen runzelte. Mehr Hinweise brauchte ich nicht.

Jetzt galt es Lestrade von ihm abzulenken.  
„Ach wissen Sie was… ignorieren Sie meine Worte.“

„Was?“

Lestrade war etwas überrumpelt und ich ließ ihm keine Zeit über meinen plötzlichen Sinneswandel nachzudenken. „Beachten Sie gar nicht, was ich gesagt habe… das ist nur der Schock.“

Ich ließ ihn stehen, doch er folgte mir. „Wohin gehen Sie?“

„Ich muss noch mit John reden… etwas klären… wegen der Miete“, wimmelte ich ihn ab.

„Da sind noch Fragen offen“, hielt er mich zurück.

Ich blieb genervt stehen. „Was denn noch? Ich stehe unter Schock. Sehen Sie? Ich habe eine Notfalldecke um die Schultern.“

„Sherlock!“

„Und… ich habe eben Ihren Serienkiller gefasst… mehr oder weniger.“

Lestrade gab mit einem Schnauben nach. „Gut. Den Rest klären wir morgen. Verschwinden Sie.“

Das ließ ich mir kein zweites Mal sagen. Die Decke verschwand zusammengeknüllt im offenen Fenster eines Streifenwagens. Dann stand ich vor John.

Er war aufgewühlt, wich meinem Blick aus, plapperte etwas von Donovan und den Kapseln. Sie musste ihm alles erklärt haben. Eine seltsame Ruhe erfasste mich.  
„Guter Schuss.“

Er stockte einen Moment, wich mir dann wieder aus. „Ja… sicher… muss es gewesen sein. Durch das Fenster dort.“ Er schaute kurz hinauf.

„Nun. Sie müssen es ja wissen.“

Er starrte mich an, wortlos, überfahren.

„Haben Sie die Schmauchspuren von Ihren Händen entfern? Nicht, dass Sie dafür verurteilt werden würden, aber besser wir vermeiden jeden Verdacht.“ Nun war ich es der Unsinn redete. Erleichterung durchflutete mich und ließ mich weich und ungeschützt zurück.

Ich hatte überlebt. Seinetwegen. Er hat geschossen und damit mein Leben gerettet, das ich im Begriff gewesen war wegzuwerfen.

John schaute verlegen nach rechts und links. Überallhin, nur nicht in meine Augen.

„Alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?“

„Ja… Ja. Alles bestens.“

„Sie haben gerade einen Mann getötet!“

„Ja, ich…“ John verstummte und schaute mich nun endlich an. Er begriff, dass ich es wusste und dass es in Ordnung war. Wir tauschten einen langen Blick und in diesen Sekunden gewann ich etwas, was ich noch nie besessen hatte: Jemanden, der sich um mich sorgte. Jemanden, der mir zur Seite stand ungeachtete meiner Fehler und sonderbaren Angewohnheiten. Jemanden, der etwas für mich war, was ich noch nie besessen hatte. Einen Freund.

Schließlich nickte John knapp. „Das mag wohl so sein. Aber… er war kein netter Mann. Kein Guter.“

Ich brauchte einen Moment um in dem Gewirr meiner auf mich einstürmenden Gedanken und Gefühle meine Stimme wieder zu finden. „Ja… und offen gesagt, war er ein fürchterlicher Taxifahrer, wenn ich an die Strecke denke, auf der er mich herbrachte.“

Wir begannen wie Schuljungen zu kichern. Vielleicht standen wir ja wirklich unter Schock? Erleichterung erfasste mich. Es war überstanden. Ich war am Leben, der Täter erledigt und John war an meiner Seite.

Plötzlich blieb John stehen. „Sie hätten die Kapsel geschluckt, nicht wahr?“

„Ich habe auf Zeit gespielt, wusste, Sie würden kommen“, wich ich einer Antwort aus. Es stimmte nicht ganz. Ich hatte es aber gehofft. Immerhin hatte das Handy geklingelt, als der Taxifahrer mich herbrachte und nur John konnte wissen, dass ich in dem Taxi saß.

„Das haben Sie nicht getan.“ Er musterte mich aufmerksam. „Auf diese Weise holen Sie sich den Kick, den Sie brauchen, nicht wahr? Sie riskieren Ihr Leben nur um zu beweisen, dass Sie klüger sind.“

Nicht schlecht. John begann Dinge zu sehen, die anderen bisher entgangen waren. Doch was folgerte er daraus? Ich stellte ihn auf die Probe.  
„Warum sollte ich das tun?“

„Weil Sie ein Idiot sind“, kam die prompte Antwort. Ich lächelte. Es tat gut, einen Menschen wie John an meiner Seite zu haben.  
Das Adrenalin war verflogen und ich spürte den Hunger, den ich bisher verdrängt hatte.

„Abendessen?“

„Ich verhungere.“

John war ebenso aufgekratzt wie ich und ich konnte meinen Mund kaum halten, erzählte ihm irgendwas darüber, woran er ein gutes chinesisches Restaurant erkennen konnte.

Plötzlich verstummte sein Kichern und er murmelte: „Das dort… das ist der Mann über den ich gesprochen hatte.“ Er nickte zu einem dunklen Wagen hinüber, dem eine vertraute Gestalt entstieg. Mycroft.

„Ich weiß nur zu gut, wer das ist“, gab ich zurück und ging meinem Bruder entgegen. John folgte mir.

Unser Gespräch war so herzlich und erbauend wie eh und je und John, der kaum ein Wort davon verstand, tat mir leid. Er machte sich sichtlich Sorgen, da er nicht wusste, wie er Mycroft einschätzen sollte.

Erst als unsere Mutter erwähnt wurde mischt er sich ein. „Mummy?“

„Unsere Mutter“, erklärte ich. „Das ist mein Bruder, Mycroft.“

John brauchte einen Moment, um diese Fakten einzuordnen. „Sie sind Brüder? Dann ist er nicht… ich weiß nicht… ein kriminelles Superhirn?“

Mycrofts Gesicht war Gold wert, als er Johns Worte verfolgte.  
Ich beschloss, das Rätsel für ihn aufzuklären, doch Mycroft kam mir zuvor.  
„Um Gottes willen, ich bekleide eine niedrige Position in der Regierung.“

Nun, das musste ich klar stellen. „Er IST die Regierung, wenn er nicht damit beschäftigt ist, den Secret Service zu überwachen.“

Mit einem weiteren kleinen Seitenhieb ließ ich Mycroft stehen. John wechselte noch einige Worte mit ihm und versuchte mit Anthea – oder wie auch immer sie sich gerade nannte – zu flirten, dann schloss er zu mir auf.

„Sie waren angeschossen worden…in Afghanistan.“ Das sollte genügen um ihn von Mycroft abzulenken.

„Was… ja… die Schulter.“

„Die Schulter! Das dachte ich mir.“

„Nein, taten Sie nicht.“

Wir überquerten die Straße. „Es war die Linke.“

„Gut geraten.“

„Ich rate nie.“

„Doch, tun Sie.“

Ich begann seine kleinen, knappen Antworten zu mögen und ich fand Gefallen an seiner Art, die meine Fähigkeiten zwar akzeptierte und bewunderte, doch sie nicht in unerreichbare Höhen hob, wie es so viele taten. Es schien ihn nicht zu stören, dass ich ihm intellektuell überlegen war – was nicht wirklich stimmte, denn er war alles andere als dumm – und er hatte es nicht nötig, mir zu beweisen, dass er ebenfalls denken konnte. Es war schlicht angenehm ihn um mich zu haben und ich wollte es nicht mehr missen.

Vor allem nicht, da uns ein neues Rätsel erwartete.

John hatte meine gute Laune bemerkt: „Warum lachen Sie?“

„Moriarty.“

„Was ist das?“

„Ich habe nicht die leiseste Ahnung.“

0 ~ 0 * 0 ~ 0 * 0 ~ 0


End file.
